


Ruudullinen rusetti

by mimamu



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu





	Ruudullinen rusetti

Michaelin sohvalla istui kaksi ihmisnaista. Eleanor istui kädet puuskaan ristittyinä, kohteliaan välimatkan päässä Tahanista. Tahani, joka hypisteli mekkonsa helmaa, ei näyttänyt tuntevan oloaan yhtään sen luontevammaksi.

"Miten teillä sujuu?" Michael kysyi. Hän pisti merkille kiusaantuneen hymyn, joka levisi molempien naisten kasvoille.   
"Tosi hyvin", Eleanor kiirehti sanomaan hieman liian kärkkäästi.  
"Loistavasti", Tahani vakuutti luoden Eleanoriin hätäisen katseen. "En ole koskaan tavannut ketään sellaista kuin Eleanor."

Michael ei ollut ollut vakuuttunut siitä, oliko Eleanorin parittaminen Tahanille hyvä idea, mutta kaikkea muuta oli jo kokeiltu: Chidiä, Jasonia, kaikenlaisia muita miehiä ja jopa kultaista noutajaa. Mikään ei ollut lopulta toiminut, mutta tämä yhdistelmä... Tämähän vaikutti oikein lupaavalta.

"Algoritmin valitsemat sielunkumppanit saattavat joskus yllättää", Michael sanoi. "Mutta tehän tapasitte vasta muutama viikko sitten. Teillä on ikuisuus aikaa opetella tuntemaan toisenne."  
Naiset yhtyivät Michaelin leppoisaan nauruun hieman väkinäisesti.   
"Kunpa vain pääsisimme eroon näistä häiriöistä", Tahani sanoi. "Minä ainakin olen saanut kyllikseni äkillisistä maanvajoamista."  
Eleanor nyökkäsi. "Ja munakokkeli-pekonisateista."  
"Ja kaikkialla parveilevista puluista", Tahani puuskahti. "Eilen löysin yhden makuuhuoneestamme. Mikä sotku."  
"Kesykyyhkyt eivät ole häiriö", Michael sanoi. "Ne ovat osa alkuperäistä suunnitelmaani. Ajattelin, että ne toisivat mukavaa tunnelmaa."  
"Ai", Tahani sanoi hämillään. "Ovathan ne omalla tavallaan varsin... valloittavia."  
"Itse asiassa uskon tietäväni, mikä aiheuttaa häiriöt", Michael sanoi. Hän risti sormensa toistensa lomaan ja loi tiukan katseen Eleanoriin, joka vetäytyi syvemmälle sohvan uumeniin. "Tai kuka. Täällä on tunkeilija."  
"Niinkö?" Eleanor kysyi vaimeasti.  
Samaan aikaan kun Eleanor yritti sulautua sohvaan, oli Tahani nojautunut innokkaana eteenpäin. "Kuka se on, Michael? Vaadin saada tietää."

Michael ei vastannut heti. Hän halusi nauttia Eleanorin ahdingosta täysin siemauksin. Kumpi lopulta olikaan säälittävämpi? Eleanor, joka ymmärsi, ettei ansainnut päästä Hyvään paikkaan, vai Tahani, joka kuvitteli kaiken olevan juuri niin kuin pitikin. Oli miten oli, tätä pariskuntaa ei pitänyt mennä erottamaan toisistaan. Nämä kaksi tulisivat ajamaan toisensa hulluuden partaalle yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Ajatus täytti Michaelin hykerryttävällä riemulla.

"Se on Chidi", Michael sanoi.  
Naiset vilkaisivat toisiaan yllättyneinä.  
"Oletko varma?" Eleanor kysyi. "Hän vaikuttaa niin... harmittomalta."  
Tahani hymähti. "Minä taas epäilin Chidiä alusta lähtien", hän sanoi. "Jokin ei vain tuntunut olevan kohdillaan."

Eleanor ei näyttänyt lainkaan helpottuneelta. Kenties hän oli taas alkanut tuntea vetoa Chidiin. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin niin vaikutti aina käyvän riippumatta siitä, kuka oli paritettu kenellekin. Se ei haitannut mitään. Päinvastoin, sillä kaikki myönteiset tunteet – ystävyys, myötätunto, rakkaus – muuntautuivat Michaelin osaavissa käsissä mitä hirveimmiksi kidutusvälineiksi.

"Haluaisin jutella Michaelin kanssa kahden kesken", Eleanor mutisi. "Jos se sopii sinulle, Tahani?"

Michael seurasi huvittuneena, kuinka naiset yrittivät päättää, miten hyvästellä toisensa. Lopulta pariskunta päätyi kömpelöön halaukseen.

***

Eleanor ei saanut silmiään irti Michaelin ruudullisesta rusetista. Vaikka hän tiesi Michaelin ulkomuodon olevan vain kuori, johon kaikkivoipa olento oli verhonnut itsensä, sai rusetti hänet aina hyvälle tuulelle.

Michael loi Eleanoriin tutkivan katseen. "Onko jokin vinossa?"  
Eleanor irrotti katseensa rusetista. "Tahani ei ole aivan sitä, mitä odotin."  
"Mutta algoritmi on erehtymätön", Michael sanoi. "Ottaen huomioon elämäsi maan päällä, kaiken mitä teit seksuaalivähemmistöjen oikeuksien eteen toimimalla roolimallina ja järjestämällä tempauksia... Pidin erityisesti siitä, miten kahlitsit itsesi alasti paikallisen senaattorin postilaatikkoon."  
Eleanorin onnistui naurahtaa. "Aktivistiurani kohokohta."  
"En ehkä ymmärrä paljoakaan naiskauneuden päälle, mutta käsittääkseni Tahani on varsin... mikä se sana olikaan... seksikäs." Michael iski silmää. "Olet onnentyttö."  
"Jep jep", Eleanor sanoi varsin tietoisena siitä, että Tahani oli häntä itseään kaikin puolin viehättävämpi. "Sisimmässäni en vain ole koskaan tuntenut itseäni täysin... niin kuin... poissulkevaksi."

Eleanor seisoi yhä ovella, jonka luona hän oli hyvästellyt Tahanin. Oikeanlaisissa olosuhteissa hän saattaisi ystävystyä Tahanin kanssa, mutta rakastavaisia heistä kahdesta ei koskaan tulisi. Hän vilkaisi sohvaa, mutta päätti kuitenkin rohkaista mielensä ja nojautua Michaelin työpöytää vasten.

"Poissulkevaksi?" Michael kysyi huolestuneeseen sävyyn. "Yritätkö sanoa, että sinulla on tunteita jotakuta muutakin kohtaan?"  
"Uskon, että rakkautta voi jakaa ilman että se laimenee", Eleanor sanoi. "Voi Michael, onko se väärin? Olenko minä se, joka aiheuttaa nämä häiriöt?"  
Michael pudisti päätään. "Ei, se on Chidi. Pahinta on, ettei hän taida itse edes ymmärtää joutuneensa Hyvään paikkaan erehdyksessä. Kun hänet saadaan toimitetuksi Pahaan paikkaan, kaikki on taas hyvin. Kuvittele, kuinka häntä tullaan kiduttamaan. Hänet sidotaan –"  
"Olisin mieluummin kuvittelematta", Eleanor sanoi nopeasti.  
"Eleanor..." Michael sanoi hitaasti. "Kehen oikein olet ihastunut?"  
Eleanor painoi katseensa. "Tiedän, että tämä on väärin, mutta olen ihastunut... sinuun."

Sen sanominen oli ollut vaikeampaa kuin Eleanor oli osannut kuvitellakaan. Olihan hän yrittänyt vietellä vanhempia miehiä ennenkin – lähinnä työhaastattelujen yhteydessä – mutta Michael ei ollut mies. Olento, jota kutsuttiin tuttavallisesti Michaeliksi, oli ylimaallinen, jotain ihmismielelle käsittämätöntä, ja hän piteli Eleanorin sielua hyppysissään. Ajatus kiihotti Eleanorin mieltä, mutta hänen halunsa ei ollut koskaan saanut täyttymystään. Tahani ei antanut hänelle hetken rauhaa, eikä koko Hyvästä paikasta löytynyt ensimmäistäkään vibraattoria.

Michael näytti aidon ällistyneeltä. "Mitä?"  
"No siis..." Eleanor takelteli. "Tykkään sinusta eri tavalla kuin hyväntahtoisesta henkiolennosta... Tai ystävästä... Tai isähahmosta... Voi vattu... Tämä on ihan kamalaa. Unohda koko juttu."  
"Ahaa", Michael sanoi ja näytti taas olevan tilanteen tasalla. "Haluaisit siis lisääntyä kanssani?"

Eleanor alkoi toivoa maanvajoaman nielaisevan itsensä. Tämä oli piinallista. Hän nousi ja vilkaisi ovelle. Jospa hän vain häipyisi ja teeskentelisi, ettei koko keskustelua koskaan käyty? Maan päällä sama lähestymistapa oli toiminut yllättävän usein.

Michael oli noussut seisomaan ja tarttui Eleanoria lempeästi olkapäistä. "Se on mahdotonta. Hyvässä paikassa ei voi lisääntyä. Arkkitehti voi luoda mitä tahansa, elollista tai elotonta, mutta ei ihmissielua."  
"Ihmiset harrastavat seksiä muutenkin kuin lisääntyäkseen", Eleanor sanoi uskaltautuen kohtaamaan itseään päätä pidemmän Michaelin myrskytaivaan väriset silmät. "Seksi on kivaa. Se on nautinnollista."

Eleanor tajusi huolestuneena, että Michaelin ihmiskuori oli kovin ikääntynyt. Ehkä se ei enää kyennyt suoriutumaan? Huoli haihtui, kun Michael työnsi Eleanorin pöytää vasten ja Eleanor tunsi terhakan erektion vatsaansa vasten.

"Miten se toimii?" Michael kysyi kuulostaen hermostuneelta. "Otammeko ensin vaatteet pois?"  
"Ihan kohta", Eleanor sanoi. Hän nousi varpailleen ja painoi huulensa yllättyneen miehen huulille.

***

Michaelin sydän hakkasi niin, että hän pelkäsi sen pettävän. Hän rojahti sängylle hikisenä, hengästyneenä ja kiusallisen tietoisena alastomuudestaan. Tämän täytyi olla kamalin kokemus, jonka hänen heiveröinen ihmiskehonsa oli koskaan joutunut käymään läpi. Kaikeksi onneksi hänen parittelukumppaninsa näytti aivan yhtä kärsineeltä. Eleanor makasi selällään, silmät kiinni ja suu puoliavoinna. Kaikki ne ruumiinosat, joita ihmisnaiset tavallisesti niin tarkoin varjelivat vaatteillaan, olivat säädyttömästi näytillä. Eleanorin kiljahdukset kaikuivat yhä Michaelin korvissa. Tarkemmin ajateltuna ne eivät olleet kovinkaan kaukana tuskan ja epätoivon parahduksista.

Eleanor kääntyi kyljelleen ja huokaisi. Vaaleat hiukset olivat sekaisin ja posket punottivat. "Voi Michael..." hän sanoi hymyillen autuaasti. "Se oli mahtavaa."

Michael ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Miten kukaan saattoi nauttia näin sotkuisesta ja hankalasta touhusta? Mitä muuta suuteleminen muka oli kuin kahden ihmisen yritys syödä toinen toisensa elävältä? Pelkkä Eleanorin koskettaminen tuntui vieraalta, ja nyt Michael oli joutunut koskettamaan naista tämän... sisäpuolelta. Entä mahtoivatko ihmiset tajuta, että virtsa ja siemenneste tulivat ulos tismalleen samaa reittiä?

Michaelin hengitys oli viimein tasaantunut. Hän nousi istumaan ja veti peiton kovia kokeneen jalkovälinsä suojaksi. Hänen kaulaansa kutitti sietämättömästi. Miksi ihmeessä Eleanor oli vaatinut häntä riisumaan vaatteet mutta pitämään rusetin?

"Olen todella pahoillani", hän sanoi. "Tämä oli minun syytäni. Minun jos kenen olisi pitänyt osata hillitä itseni."  
"Vau..." Eleanor sanoi uneksuvasti. "Kuin olisi rakastellut enkelin kanssa."

Michael alkoi käydä kärsimättömäksi. Oli aika pyyhkiä tuo älyvapaa ilme Eleanorin kasvoilta. Eleanorin soidinkäytös oli tullut täytenä yllätyksenä, mutta Michael oli päättänyt tarttua tilaisuuteen. Mahdollistihan se naisen piinaamisen aivan ennennäkemättömillä tavoilla.

"Tämä ei ole hyvä asia", Michael sanoi. "Kaikki nämä häiriöt... Kuka tietää, mitä voi tapahtua? Entä jos tulet raskaaksi?"  
Michaelin yllätykseksi Eleanor purskahti nauruun. "Aika paha!" Eleanor sai sanotuksi hihityksen keskeltä.  
"Tämä on vakava asia", Michael sanoi ankarasti.  
"Michael", Eleanor sanoi. "Haista sinä pitkä pasta. Tämä oli nyt tässä. Mokasit taas. Tiedän, että tämä on Paha paikka. Kuinka mones yritys tämä oikein oli?"

Michael tuijotti Eleanorin omahyväistä hymyä ja iski nyrkkinsä patjaan. Yritys oli ollut kolmassadaskahdeskymmenesseitsemäs.

***

Eleanor tunsi olonsa keveäksi. Hän istui sohvalla eikä muuta kaivannutkaan. Hän tiesi kaiken olevan kunnossa. Sehän oli kirjoitettu seinälle hänen eteensä ystävällisin, vihrein kirjaimin: Tervetuloa! Kaikki on kunnossa. 

Samassa ovi avautui. Pitkä mies, jonka taaksesuitut hiukset olivat harmaantuneet hopeanhohtoisiksi, hymyili Eleanorille. Mies oli pukeutunut siistiin pukuun, ja kaulaa koristi pilkullinen rusetti, joka sai Eleanorin välittömästi hyvälle tuulelle.

"Eleanor", mies sanoi sydämellisesti. "Tule sisään."


End file.
